Strange Encounter
by AnnelieseandDanni
Summary: Faith...is there such a word? Sango believes that Sesshomaru is the man that murdered her family and she wants revenge. She is determined to find and kill him in cold blood. Sesshomaru has just saved the young maiden from death and is trying to keep his distance. Why did he save her when she's merely a human? Follow the story to see if one of them ends up dead!
1. Introduction

_**Hey InuYasha Lovers!  
**_

_**I've decided to write a different type of fanfic. Normally I put my own character into the storyline, but this time, I've decided to stick to the canon characters. Instead of your typical Inuyasha/Kagome relationship or Sango/Miroku relationship, I wanted to do a Sango/Sesshomaru relationship. The POV's will be in both, Sango's and then Sesshomaru's, and I will make sure to make it clear on who is talking.**_

When reading this, do not send me reviews stating that it's different than the actual show. Of course it will be. It's a fanfic. I have seen every episode, including the Final Act and all four movies, so I know my Inuyasha history.

_**This story contains: humour, romance, betrayal, violence, drama, and slight dark themes. **_

_**All of the characters from InuYasha are in this story.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I have when I wrote it. And please leave reviews, and if it sucks, let me know, that way I can improve coming chapters.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from InuYasha. 

_**~Becca **_


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Darkness.

Surrounded by darkness.

Sango never imagined that her death would come so soon. Only 16 years of age and she was lying in a hole covered with dirt, waiting for the maggots to start feeding on her. No. She refused to go out like this. She wanted to live and to find whoever did this to her and to her family. Forcing her feet to flex downward she used her fingers to crawl at the soil until a finger reached the surface. The chilling air that blew against her flesh sent a shiver down to her spine underneath the ground. She flattened her hand so she could use her palm to search the area for something she could use to pull herself upward. Her fingers stretched out and ran across a vine. Her lungs burned from the lack of air and she felt herself knocking on death's door. She was able to curl two fingers around the limp vine and pulled it closer to her, forcing her other hand out of her grave. Clasping both hands around the vine, she pulled herself out of the hole, gasping for dear life. Her breath was sharp and with a few short spurts, her lungs eased off. A burning sensation overcame her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She used the back of her hand to wipe the soil from her eyes and peered around her surroundings. Everything was destroyed. It came so quickly at her and her family that she couldn't even follow its movements. A demon, yes, but the question was what kind? A normal demon wouldn't have been about to move that fast so it must have possession of a shard of the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel had been scattered into tiny shards and as a professional demon slayer, she had to keep them out of the hands of demons. It was clear that once a demon possessed one single shard, the power would heighten beyond extremes. She drew in a deep breath but exhaled it in a short burst when a wave of pain swept through her abdomen. Placing her hands over her side, she glanced down to see a hole in her side with blood, her blood, oozing out. Her legs were loose and she fell down on her knees, downing her head. Sango needed some tender care but she knew that she wouldn't have time to make it to another village. Her death was fast approaching and there wasn't a thing that she could possible to do to prevent it. Imagines of her father, brother, and the rest of her family flashed before her eyes, giving her enough courage to stand up on her feet again. It was time that she fought through the pain and pressed forward to find the culprit behind their murders. The demon couldn't have gotten far and she was determined to hunt it down and kill it. A few steps away, she saw a demon in the distance, its mokomoko stringing out behind it. That had to be her demon, it just had to. There was no way that it was just passing through. The pain in her abdomen extended down in her legs but she could not allow the demon responsible for her family's deaths to walk away. Within a short period of time, Sango caught up with the demon and was surprise to see such beauty. Widening her eyes at the sight, she was baffled. The demon had long silver hair that flowed down the length of its body and had a beautiful Sashinuki Hakama that gathered at its ankles and a beautiful kimono. It had some type of spiked pauldron that covered it left shoulder attached to the upper section of its cuirass with a Chinese slash that wrapped around it waist. Sango noticed that it had to be some type of dog demon because of the long mokomoko that flowed from it shoulder. With a quick flash turn, the demon faced her and she now knew that her enemy was a male. His facial feature took her breath away but it wasn't a time to be smitten by a pretty face. Narrowing her brows, Sango swallowed hard.  
"You killed them!" she yelled, covering her wound with her hands. "Why in the hell did you kill them?"  
Without changing his expression, the demon snorted. "I don't have time to meddle with pathetic humans."  
_Pathetic humans…_she thought to herself before taking a step closer. "You…you took everything from me! Now…prepare for your death!"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl before him, wondering why he was being bothered by such a waste of existence. It was because of a human woman that he lost his father and now, he was being bothered by this human girl. Narrowing the slits of his eyes, he flipped his body around and went to walk forward but he was stopped by a rock bouncing off of his back. A growl escaped his lips before he faced the girl once again. Did she want to die? Apparently since she had a gaping hole in her side and was bleeding to death.  
"You don't get to leave." The girl yelled at him, her voice cracking when she spoke each word. "How dare you!? Now get ready to die!" Sesshomaru curled his fingers into his large palm before darting at the human girl and wrapping his hand around her throat, pushing her up against a tree. Drawing in a deep breath, he tightens his grip around her throat, digging his claws into her flesh. He could rip her head off, but what good would that do? Nothing. With each passing second, he allowed just a small amount of poison to flow into the human's neck. He saw the grimaces on her face when the poison hit her blood stream giving him a reason to release her. As her body fell, he took a step back, watching her body grow still. He knew that in a few seconds that she would be dead and the demons of the afterlife would be coming for her soul. Within a short time period, a short demon that addressed Sesshomaru appeared.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why not kill that human girl." The demon said, clasping his staff in its little hands. There was no reason to answer. The small afterlife demons covered the human's body trying to take her soul away. A throbbing sensation rolled down his thigh causing him to glance down to his sheathed sword. "The Tenseiga is pulsating." Without a second thought, he pulled his sword from its sheath and swiped it over the lifeless body. The demons disappeared and he no longer needed to be around. He took his leave with his little companion following close behind him.

Jerking her body forward, Sango sucked in a deep breath that quickly filtered through her lungs. Sliding her hands up her body to her chest, she couldn't believe that she was alive. How was she alive? She remembered taking her last breath after having poison forced through her veins. "That demon! Where did he go?" he talked to herself, looking around for the presence of the demon's whereabouts. If she lost the demon then she lost the thing that killed her family. She wouldn't allow that bastard to escape from her clutches once again. Drawing her feet together, she stood up and looked at the sky. "Kirara! Kirara, come!" she knew that her little friend wouldn't be too far away. With a powerful roar, a nekomata appeared before her with flames emerging from her feet and tri-tails. Jumping on top of her companion, she said, "Kirara I need you help me find a demon with long silver hair." With one last roar, the cat-demon jumped up into the air, following the scent of the demon Sango described. Within a short period, Kirara was hovering over the demon that she saw earlier and this time, he wouldn't get away. Her long fingers curled in her friend's fur before she'd dive off of the side and sky-dive on to the demon below. Grasping her head in her palms, Sango mumbled in agony. She pulled her legs underneath her and looked up to the male that dodged her fall, but also broke her fall.  
"Why did you help me if you killed my family? I don't understand!" she said, smoothing her palms over her thighs.  
"Why would I kill humans? That's a waste of my time." He replied, flipping a strand of his silver hair over his shoulder. Sango stood on her feet and stuck her chest out as she approached him. "Then tell me, why did you save me? It had to be you."  
Before he could answer, a loud alarming sound came from overhead and a blade swung out towards her. The blade was coming too fast towards her and she knew she would be quick in half, but she was shoved out of the way and thrown on the ground. She clenched her eyes shut as she fell but flashed them open to see the demon that she thought murdered her family was laying on the ground, bleeding. He had saved her once again, however, this time he put himself in danger. Sango jumped up and ran over to the demon and fell hard on her knees. "You're bleeding…why did you do that?" he averted all eye contact and her rage built up. She touched his face and was amazed when she saw his wounds were healing.  
"I'm a demon so my wounds heal quicker than your mere human body." The male demon said, getting to his feet. Sango bowed slightly, "Thank you. My name's Sango. I am a demon…" "I know what you are, girl." "You know, it's common courtesy to give your name when someone introduces themselves." The demon cut his eyes at the brunette and growled, "Sesshomaru."  
Sango could tell that he was hesitant about trusting humans but there was something different about him or at least she thought so. She swallowed hard and then sighed. She had to find the demon that had killed her family and quit wasting time dealing with this one. She flipped her body around and took a step forward, but was stopped by the demon's statement.  
"I know who killed your family."


End file.
